


An Observation of Duality

by Old1stStep (Simply8Steps)



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Family, Gen, Introspective Observations, Light Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply8Steps/pseuds/Old1stStep
Summary: She saw everything, even though she was the youngest, and she understood the truth better than any of the others. [no pairings] A SethAbelCain fic about what was, what is, and how everything came to be.





	An Observation of Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FF.net on 03/25/2007

Seth had always been the most observant of all the Kruzniks. Even from a very young age, relative to her age now of course, she could sense and understand things that passed others by, unnoticed. She had always sensed a dark coldness, a barrenness inside Cain that made her shy away. She could also always keep track of the other twin, Abel, and knew him better than he probably knew himself. She saw the truth when others only saw the illusion of truth, but even in childhood, she knew to keep these to herself. Many would not accept the truths she had to give, so she went along with their illusions with a steady smile and an even steadier hand.

She had seen how Abel was branded as an outcast and troublemaker long before he actually became one. Cain was the one everyone adored, the one placed on a pedestal. He was continually admired for his beauty, intellect, and strength (and utter ruthlessness at times). He was the older twin, the perfect one, and Abel… Abel was flawed in the others' eyes. He was a demon whereas Cain was an angel, or so their transformed bodies seemed. Seth branded those people fools. Ironically, the real demon lay in wait within Cain.

Yes, the twins were total opposites. Their appearances were exactly the same, even their genetic code, but their hair gave way to the fact that they were as different as night and day. (Seth had yet to figure which was night and which was day.) Cain's hair was a brilliant gold sheen while Abel's was subtler, even more beautiful silver. (This had baffled the scientists. They had expected them to be identical in every way. Perhaps, it was a sign from the Creator.) Two shades of colors that could be considered opposites, though both were precious. Cain was full of icy coolness, calm, and control; meanwhile, Abel was passionate, burning, and resentful of anything that chained him down. In the end, Cain found in Abel an outlet for the hatred he had bottled up inside. He gave words and ideas that embittered his younger brother, already rejected by so many for something he couldn't understand.

Seth however did understand, more than anyone should at her age. Abel, though no angel, was kind at heart. He had fortitude and stubbornness, too much of it in fact. He would protect her from bullies or human children who teased her for being a test tube experiment and would often get into fights with those who complained about sharing room with "monsters." She knew that when he did finally learn to socialize, to show his smile to others, he would have an unbelievable effect on them, for he actually had an inborn charm that was irresistible.

 

* * *

 

Seth was still considered a child when 'it' happened. She was not blind. She had been much more prepared than Abel for Cain's ultimate betrayal, for the murder of their mother figure Lillith, the minus factor according to Cain. The truth was, Lillith was the only one who had as much, if not more, influence over Abel than himself, and Cain had become very possessive of his brother. Even Seth was carefully watched, and she knew it. She had observed as the madness grew inside her elder brother after he fused at one hundred percent with the Kruznik nanomites. She did not hesitate, therefore, when the time came to dispose of him.

 

* * *

 

In the end, there was only one truth that shone clearly in her mind's eye: They had once loved each other as a family. They had once existed together despite all their differences. Lillith, their mother, had betrayed their ideology but had never betrayed them. Cain never betrayed their ideology, but by killing Lillith, he had ultimately betrayed _them_. That, for her, was the only truth she saw for that night, for jettisoning her brother Cain out of the ship to die a painful death.

That was the duality of living an existence such as theirs: death for the cost of life, day eternally fighting night, blood for blood… There was nothing else.


End file.
